Rolett Industries Firearms
Rolett Industries Firearms (or R.I., for short) is an up-and-coming Canadian firearms producer. They specialize in all sorts of weaponry, but mainly focus on technical, highly-situational and advanced weapons. A list of weapons made by R.I. can be found below. SMG's DT-04 The R.I. DT-04 is a standard issue SMG, made for use in tight, hostile environments. It uses the custom R.I.-DT30 box magazine, firing 7.62x25mm NATO cartridges at 580 rpm. It has been known to be a great weapon at close to mid-ranged targets, however, it loses accuracy at around 100 metres. Firing in short bursts can counteract this, but it is still better used in close-quarters battles. The DT-04 can accept a wide array of attachments, and can accept and fire many different magazines and cartridges. The adjustable front grip can be removed and interchanged with third-party custom grips, however, by default, only the standard grip comes equipped. Unfortunately, do to the way the compact receiver is built, the DT-04 cannot accept any form of stock, unless welded directly to the gun itself. Specs *Weight: 2.1 kilograms *Length: 20.9 in. *Barrel Length: 9.0 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x25mm NATO *Operation: Fully automatic only *Rate of Fire: 580 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 375-400 m/s *Effective Range: 130 m *Feed System: 30 round box magazine *Sights: Fixed iron sights with piccatiny Assault Rifles MAR-85 The R.I. MAR-85 (Modular Assault Rifle, Type 85) was built to compete with the other leading weapons of it's time (the X81, N72 Assault Rifle, APR, etc.), and therefore had some big shoes to fill. R.I.'s goal was to build "...an awesome, functional and highly operational combat weapon. ... a gun that soldiers will be proud to hold on the front lines of any confrontation." The MAR was not a great weapon from the start. Built from the basis of common modern assault rifles, it faced many problems, such as overheating, structural wear, and general weakness. The original model chambered the 5.56x45mm NATO round, but this was later lowered to the smaller, more easily controlled 39mm round. The final version of the MAR, after many failed prototypes, boasted high accuracy, range, and reliability, all at a fairly light weight. The gun rarely required maintenance, and came apart into less than 20 pieces. All in all, R.I. believed it had achieved a fair match for other firearms producers, and chances are high that this proud new rifle will be seen in the hands of local militaries within the decade. Specs *Weight: 3.0 kilograms *Length: 35.6 in. *Barrel Length: 22.0 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm M43 Soviet *Operation: Fully automatic only *Rate of Fire: 725 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 850 m/s *Effective Range: 745 m *Feed System: 30 round STANAG *Sights: Removable iron sights AIMS-45 One of the worlds most advanced assault rifles, the AIMS-45 (Advanced Individual Munitions System, .45mm) is an amazing wonder of an assault rifle. And with the staggering $15,000 CAD price tag per unit, one better believe they're buying the best. Some of the AIMS-45's features include a built-in custom grenade launcher, highly advanced, target-acquiring optics system, nine selectable firing modes (semi-auto, 3 round burst, 5 round burst, 10 round burst, full-auto @350rpm, full-auto @500rpm, full-auto @750rpm, grenade launcher, grenade launcher full-auto @100rpm), programmable control board (for example, you could tell the gun to automatically release the magazine when empty, fire a grenade when the trigger is pulled three times in quick succession, etc.), and even an internal clock (the time can be viewed through the scope)! On the downside, the AIMS-45 is not customizable in any way. It has only one small piccatinny rail, which could be used to mount a flashlight or a laser sight. Obviously, the stock cannot be replaced without destroying the grenade launcher's feed system, unless you really know what you're doing, and the optics system cannot be interchanged. Specs *Weight: 4.7 kilograms *Length: 38.4 in. *Barrel Length: 25.0 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO, .65 calibre grenades *Operation: Selective fire (see above) *Rate of Fire: Selective (see above) *Muzzle Velocity: 790 m/s *Effective Range: 900 m *Feed System: 30 round compound magazine, 5 round box magazine (grenades) *Sights: Custom red-dot scope Machine Guns HMS-7 The HMS-7 (Heavy Munitions System) was R.I. first attempt at making a machine gun, and as a whole, the weapon was somewhat underwhelming. For one, it did not look like a LMG; it was hardly any larger than the MAR-85! It also fired essentially the same rounds as the AIMS-45. In all matters, it was simple a MAR-85 in a higher calibre, and was taken off the line for it's general uselessness. Specs *Weight: 4.9 kilograms *Length: 35.6 in. *Barrel Length: 23.8 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Operation: Selective fire *Rate of Fire: 780 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 800-850 m/s *Effective Range: 600m *Feed System: 30 round PMAG *Sights: Fixed iron sights Delta S-4 After the utter failure of the HMS-7, Rolett Industries began development on another heavy machine gun, based off of an older, unused design. The resulting gun was dubbed the Delta S-4, and fared much better compared to the HMS-7. Firstly, it was almost four feet long, and its large weight gave a good impression that one was holding a force to be reckoned with. The immense 150 round belt magazine, and the oversized carry handle/rear sight mast made the S-4 a beastly, handsome weapon. The simplified reciever adopted from the MAR-85 will chamber almost any 45mm round, but was designed for main proprietary use of the 5.56x45mm NATO or Hollowpoint rounds. On the downside, however, this universatility resulted in a low rate of fire, with only one fire mode and a painfully simple trigger-pin safety catch. Despite its apparent flaws, the Delta S-4 was put onto shelves across the nation almost as fast as it could be produced, and soon after, a SOPMOD kit (image coming soon) and several other versions (coming soon) were developed. Specs *Weight: 5.1 kilograms *Length: 43.2 in. *Barrel Length: 30.0 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO or Hollowpoint rounds *Operation: Fully automatic only *Rate of Fire: 360 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 850-900 m/s *Effective Range: 600m *Feed System: 150 round box magazine *Sights: Flip-up iron sights Shotguns F800R The F800R was a joint project between Frinesi Militia and R.I. to make an effective, customizable automatic combat shotgun. Excelling most shotguns in it's exceptional range and low spread, the F800R proved great in close combat, and could hold it's own in mid range combat just the same. In a shocking break from tradition, the entire firing mechanism is built into the rear of the gun, making it technically a bullpup weapon. The pump handle has been integrated into the cheek rest, which has brought mixed reviews from users. The stock-integrated pump mech makes the gun awkward to pump after reloading, however, this means that the user has no fear of accidentally pumping the gun while in use, ejecting valuable shells. This also means that the entire front half of the gun can be customized, altered or even 'sawn-off', without any fear of damaging the firing mechanism. Also, a skilled user can pump the gun in the crook of their arm, theoretically allowing the gun to be dual-wielded in Akimbo style. However, the F800R is too heavy and has too much recoil for this to be effective. Specs *Weight: 4.9 kilograms *Length: 39.8 in. *Barrel Length: 18.0 in. *Cartridge: 12-guage shotgun shells, 12-guage incendiaries, etc. *Operation: Semi-automatic *Rate of Fire: Max ~150 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 700-800 m/s *Effective Range: Shot spread limited to 1.2m at 5 m. Max effective range is ~10m. *Feed System: 10 shell capacity integrated feed tube *Sights: Removable iron sights Anti-armour Enigma MEL Mk.1 As armoured combat arises, ground soldiers began to loose their purpose. Therefore, soldiers need a better way to destroy armoured targets, and the Enigma MEL was the answer to their anguish. The Mk.1 was the first developed version of the Enigma, and proved to carry many problems. The gun was large, clunky, and weighed a significant amount. Many soldiers complained that the gun was 'difficult to utilize effectively in battle', and, after less than one hundred copies of the weapon were built, the Mk.1 was taken off the line. The break action reload was smart, practical, and easy to use, however, there was no way to keep unfired shells from ejecting when the breech was opened. This meant the user needed to fire off their entire magazine before reloading, or risk losing costly ammunition, or worse, having an unfired projectile explode at their feet. Due to the short length and wide chambers of the Mk.1, the foregrip could be rotated to face right or left, making easier to hold but harder to ADS effectively. Specs *Weight: 5.6 kilograms *Length: 28.8 in. *Barrel Length: 22.5 in. *Cartridge: 40mm grenades (HE, AP, APCR, HEAT, etc.), 40mm explosive darts, etc. *Operation: Double-action semi-automatic *Rate of Fire: Max ~90 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 35-50 m/s *Effective Range: Range-finding capabilities up to 60m *Feed System: 6 grenades, revolver-style *Sights: range-finding leaf sights Enigma MEL Mk.2 Although the Mk.2 may look much like it's predecessor, the Enigma Mk.2 was all but a complete overhaul of the Mk.1. Much of the Mk.1's machined metal parts were replaced with hardened plastic and carbon fiber. This reduced the weight of the weapon significantly, and made it easier to use altogether. Much of the guns firing mechanism remained the same, with the exception of an additional internal spring system. This held the unfired shells in place, slightly forward in the chambers. When the shell was fired, it sprung out of the clamps and sat in the back of the chamber. When the breech was opened, only the fired shells would eject, and the rest would stay in place. The leaf sights were re-oriented, giving a longer, easier to use rangefinder for the gun. Specs *Weight: 4.1 kilograms *Length: 29.0 in. *Barrel Length: 23.0 in. *Cartridge: 40mm grenades (HE, AP, APCR, HEAT, etc.), 40mm explosive darts, etc. *Operation: Double-action semi-automatic *Rate of Fire: Max ~86 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 35-50 m/s *Effective Range: Range-finding capabilities up to 80m *Feed System: 6 grenades, revolver-style *Sights: range-finding leaf sights MH-700 Overwatch One of the largest guns on the Rolett Industries arms line, the MH-700 is a force to be reckoned with. This quad-chambered, semi-automatic, target-able 45mm rocket launcher is one of R.I.'s most prized designs. The MH-700 boasts high power, long range and dead-on precision accuracy, with target assist or not. The custom-made GP-35 spotting rifle, which comes default with the weapon, adds an extra bit of accuracy, as well as the added ability to take down single targets without wasting rockets. The shoulder-mounted weapon has a few adverse qualities, mainly in maintenance. The gun uses several electronic components, and the firing mechanism itself is controlled by a circuit board within the pistol grip. This means it takes a specified technician to fix almost any broken components. As well, the gun is very delicate; a nearby grenade explosion or a single bullet could permanently destroy the weapons vital components. Specs (MH-700) *Weight: 7.2 kilograms loaded *Length: 41.3 in. *Barrel Length: 40.5 in. *Cartridge: 45mm semi-guided E-45 rockets *Operation: Semi-automatic *Rate of Fire: Max ~50 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 15 m/s *Effective Range: 350m *Feed System: 4 rocket chambers *Sights: Fixed iron sights Specs (GP-35 Spotting Rifle) *Weight: 0.8 kilograms *Length: 8.2 in. *Barrel Length: 5.0 in. *Cartridge: 5.7x25mm NATO *Operation: Semi-automatic *Rate of Fire: Max ~120 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 290 m/s *Effective Range: 250m *Feed System: 15 round magazine *Sights: Main gun sights w/ laser sight Category:Company Category:SMG's Category:Shotguns Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Assault Rifles Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Heavy Machine Guns